Star Wars Jedi Resurgent
by JoshRand1982
Summary: Barely escaping death a jedi must find a new way to escape the clones and surive


I do not own Star Wars. It belongs to George Lucas and Lucas arts inc. This is a AU continuation of episode 3 revenge of the sith. Gavin Bannet, Raven, and Bain Oren, belong to me and me alone. Other than that The rest belongs to George Lucus Inc.

Star Wars

Jedi Resurgent

By

Josh rand

Jedi knight Gavin Bannet Human Male from Commoner .

Raven Gavin's R2 unit.

Bain Oren Human Male from Cardooine

C3P9 Bain's Protocol unit.

My name is Jedi knight Gavin Bannet. I am a Jedi in the service of the Republic. I am of the Barollan species and live as long as 400 years of age. I was about 246 years of age when the Republic and the order fell. Because of my age I did not know it but the force had something important Planned for me in the future.

Years later after the sith were dead and the New Jedi Order was flourishing would I begin to understand what the force had planned for me. I guess you could say that I was destined to be a lifeboat for the jedi. In my brain was the combined lore and history of the Jedi going all the way back to the beginnings of the Republic and the beginnings of the Jedi order on corucant.

The clone wars had been going on for 3 years and it was not going very well for the Jedi order. I was in hyperspace by myself returning from a mission from Malastare when I heard a series of fast blips over my com unit. I knew that signal. Every Jedi did. It said that the war was over and all Jedi were to return to the temple on Coruscant.

I dropped out of hyperspace to send an acknowledgement signal when I was suddenly Hailed by Master Kenobi on the Com unit. "Emergency code Nine Thirteen anyone come in. Gavin raised an eyebrow at this message. Gavin Immediately activated the com. This is Jedi Knight Gavin Bannet to Master Kenobi Come in. Gavin Thank god your alive. What's going on Master Kenobi? I asked.

My clones turned on me and I suspect that the same thing happened to everyone else". Just as I was about to reply we were hailed again. "Master Kenobi. Knight Gavin Come in can you hear me. Senator Organa we read you. Thank god some of you survived Give me your coordinates I will pick you up. What's going on senator? I asked. The sith lord has revealed himself It was Chancellor Palpatine.

He ordered troops into the temple and wiped out the Jedi that were inside. From what I understand a second Sith Lord led the attack on the temple. He goes by the name Darth Vader. Gavin Blanched. Are you sure of this senator. Very I saw a Jedi child shot down right in front of me. I paled at what he had said. Roger transmitting now" A few hours later we were standing in the main chamber. Where we were then briefed on the current situation and of what had happened at the temple while we had been gone.

I tried to contain myself but the shaking would not go away. I stared sorrowfully at Master Yoda. "Master Yoda the beacon still transmits if there are any more survivors they won't know what has happened and will obey the signal". Master Kenobi said. "Go to their deaths they will if go the Temple they do". Yoda said. There are 2 sith and 3 Jedi left if we team up on Sidious we would then be able to take on The second Sith Lord. Master Yoda then turned to me.

Stay here you must remain in hiding you must because if we fail last hope for the galaxy you are. I nodded tearfully. Yes master Yoda I will remain onboard the ship. I have been summoned back to coruscant for an emergency meeting said Councilor Organa when he reentered the room. Sidious probably. I said. When they got to Coruscant Master Kenobi and Master Yoda went off to the temple to change the signal from the beacon. While they were doing that I remained on the ship.

A few patrols came and went but none entered the ship because of its Diplomatic Immunity. For that I was thankful. Later when Councilor Organa returned to the ship with Master Yoda I found out what had happened when after they had gone to the temple. I fought Sidious but I failed. I received a comm from Master Kenobi. He says that Anakin has gone to Mustafar on Palpatines orders. He is currently on his way there to deal with Anakin once and for all. I nodded then returned to my hiding place.

Some time passed and the ship finally took off. I held my breath fearful that something would go wrong. But nothing did go wrong and then entered Hyperspace. Later at an unknown Medical center. The 3 survivors conversed on the events of the past day. Powerful the twins will be separate them we must Yoda said. I agree. I replied because if Anakin finds his children all hope for the galaxy will be lost.

When the twins were born It was decided to take Leia to Alderaan and Luke to Tatooine. I will accompany Leia to Alderaan and then figure out where to go from there I said. Yoda and Obi wan looked at me. Are you sure about this. Yes I am and besides Alderaan is well known for having the best freighters anywhere.

Thank you Gavin Councilor Organa said. Would you mind giving me ownership of a freighter for my own use. Besides I will need to keep moving. You can have the most advance freighter we currently have that's just off the line Bail promised. And so I watched as Kenobi and Yoda boarded their own ships and left. Then I turned and walked forward into the darkness of the unknown future.

On Naboo senator Padme Neberrie Skywalker was laid to rest in her hands she clutched a Snippet of Japor that a Young boy had given her a long time ago on a distant planet. In an unoccupied system Lord Sidious and Lord Vader Both gazed upon a growing skeletal steel construct the size of a moon and at their side stood the stations future commander Grand Moff Tarkin.

But even in the Darkest night there are those that dream of dawn. On Tatooine A man handed a tiny baby to his Aunt who then carried the baby over to where the uncle stood and then headed out into the desert on an eopie. On Alderaan A man and women looked at the face of their new baby girl. And in orbit of Alderaan A very advanced Freighter roared out of orbit and then entered Hyperspace. At the controls sits a young man crying as he looks toward the unknown future.

When we arrived on Alderaan I spent a few weeks recuperating from my ordeal. But when the time came I was taken to another spaceport. The 5 ships you see here are the most advanced freighters we have. Councilor organa said proudly Thank you sir I said. And then I went and toured the freighters. As I did I let my self wander trusting that the force would lead me to the right one.

When I got to the middle one I stopped and looked around. I liked what I saw. It had 1 tractor beam 2 dorsal guns one on the top and the other on the bottom. 3 hidden auto guns on each side of the ship. And two facing the hatch to help repel boarders. It could carry 10,000 tons of cargo.

It had everything I could ask for. After a while I returned to the delegation that had accompanied me to the spaceport. I will take the middle one. And what will you name it? One of the spaceport managers said. I will call it the Phoenix after a friend of mine from long ago. Bail nodded. Very well he said. I also need an R2 unit can I have one delivered or do you want me to pay for it.

We shall have it delivered to you pronto. A couple hours later I had my R2 unit and was getting ready to take off when I heard a noise from the back of my new ship. I went to see what it was and to my surprise it was a 10 year old boy. What are you doing here little guy? I asked. The child looked at me. Take me with you sir please.

Just as I was about to respond the force spoke to me. Take the child he is strong in the force. Strangely it sounded like Qui-gon jinn but he had been dead for years. But when I looked around there was no one there. I shrugged it off and went to take the boy to the spaceport security office. But just as I stepped off the ramp I saw to my shock scores of stromtroopers all arrayed around the space port.

Sir a storm trooper commanded you must remain in your ship this does not concern you. I made my way back up the ramp and closed it. After it was closed and locked I slid down onto the floor shaking. It had been a close call. I did not want to linger any longer so I requested permission to take off. Once it was granted I ran a status check on all my systems.

Spaceport control may I ask why there are storm troopers around. There is a rumor that a Jedi is hiding in the city and they don't want him to escape. I then finished take off preparations and lifted off. I received an acknowledgement from the control tower and rocketed out of there at full speed. When I cleared the atmosphere I started to cry. I set coarse for Tatooine.

I needed to check in with Kenobi. Why are you crying sir Bain asked. I had completely forgotten about him. Do you have parents? I asked. Bain shook his head no and my name is Bain. I cleared my tears and smiled. My name is Gavin and I will tell you someday when you are old enough to understand. Okay he said. Remembering the incident from earlier I checked his midi chlorian count.

To my surprise it was higher than mine. That could not have been a coincidence I thought. Bain how would you like me teach you the ways of the force I asked. The force what's that. I smiled and told him. And thus a friendship that would last for the rest of our lives began. For the first 5 years we were together I carefully trained him in the ways of the force and of the Jedi.

I took as many odd jobs as I could to help pay for fuel and other items that were essential to our survival. Of course being Jedi outcasts we had to keep running so that we could stay one step ahead of the empire and Darth Vader. We had many close calls with the empire but managed to slip through each time. I taught Bain how to shield himself with the force. We needed to be able to defend ourselves in as many ways as possible. I taught Bain in my own art of fighting.

I called it gorapaad after a lava creature on my home planet. It was said to have tentacles that were impervious to destruction and could block any attack of any kind. The largest of those creatures was said to have 100 tentacles. The creature could protect itself from attack from any angle at any time. You could say that my form of fighting was similar in kind to Master Mace Windu's style of fighting.

Whereas he used his inner darkness. I used the pure light of the force and all the things in my surroundings that were pure and devoid of the darkness. and I was its only living master. And that included everyone from before the purge. One day when we were on Bakura after dropping off a load of fresh produce. I first noticed the two men when they passed my ship for the second time in as many minutes.

I eyed them nervously but for some reason I detected no animosity from them. I carefully lined up a blaster at them but I kept it hidden. Bain stay onboard the ship and be prepared to depart immediately if there is trouble. Bain nodded. When I stepped off the ship I saw the men approach again so I just stood their and waited for them.

When they walked up I bowed to them. May I help you gentlemen. Is this the Phoenix. One of the men asked me. Yes it is. I replied. Are you Gavin Bannet. My eyes shot up and the hidden blaster appeared and targeted the men. May I ask how you know my name. May we come aboard sir it is of vital importance.

The man asked politely. I nodded and led them onto the ship and to the main room. Sir I will get straight to the point. The second man said. I nodded but did not say anything. I knew for a fact that Bain was watching from a hidden place and would attack if he thought I was in danger. The two men traded glanced then the first one began to speak.

Sir we would like you to transport a group of passengers to a set of co ordinates that will be provided on when we are safely away from this place. It was then that I knew that the men I was speaking to were either a couple of Rebels or pirates but somehow I did not think so. And how many passengers will I be Transporting. I asked. The first man looked at the second man and then at me.

There will be 75 passengers onboard including us. I nodded. And how will you be paying. We will pay 75,000 up front and 75,000 when we get to our destination. I hid my reaction to the payment plan. Very well when do you want to depart. As soon as possible. I nodded again. Very well go get your friends and we shall depart. As the men left I scanned them with the force.

Again I detected no animosity. A few minutes after they had left Bain came out of his hiding place. Bain when these people come aboard be careful and do not tell them who we are. Bain nodded. Yes sir I wont. I grinned at him. Good now go set everything up. An hour later the men returned with the rest of my passengers. As they boarded I scanned them with the force but detected animosity only from one person but I kept it hidden.

Bain tended to the passengers while I began take off procedures. After we had taken off and entered Hyperspace bound for Cardooine Bain and I went to check up on our passengers. And how are all of you? I asked. The guy whose name was Kyle Forcent walked over. We are all fine and relieved to be off that planet. I shrugged and walked back into the cockpit to monitor the displays.

A week later when we exited hyperspace Kyle gave me the coordinates for a hidden Rebel base. He had told me everything after we had left the Bakuran system. He was quite shocked to find out that he was traveling with a pair of surviving Jedi. When we got to the Co ordinates all we saw was a Gigantic asteroid that could easily hide a dozen warships with room to spare.

After we were Identified and escorted in by a pair of X-wings I offloaded my passengers and went to speak with the base commander. Bain stayed with the ship just in case. Bain looked around the hanger and could not hide his surprise. Out in the main tunnel were literally dozens of Rebel craft from the humblest Freighters to the most massive of Mon Calamari cruisers. Kyle walked over to him.

Surprised huh this place is the main Rebel base for the fleet and only those that have been sworn to secrecy are allowed here those ships are crewed by people loyal to the rebel alliance. Bain was amazed wow I wish I could be a rebel. Kyle looked at him. Then why don't you. Bain shrugged. I cannot I must stay with my master and learn the ways of the force.

Later when I came back from the commanders office Bain noticed the look on my face. What's up Master. Bain listen to me where I am going I could probably be killed so I want you to remain here for the duration. Why master. Don't ask just do it. While I am gone you will stay here and help out. But if the rebels need to evacuate I want you to go with them and never look back.

You are now at my level and must soon go and get an apprentice of your own. Bail looked at me. Why Gavin? Because though it may take decades. If we can gradually increase our numbers we just might be able to overcome the sith. And thus be able to free the galaxy. With that I turned and walked into Bains room to help him pack. Bain followed looking very confused but he did not ask.

An hour later the Phoenix took off leaving Bain behind and surrounded by fellow Rebels all watching the ship leave. So your going to stay with us young Jedi? a pilot asked. Bain smiled yes I am. With that the group of Rebels including Bain all turned and headed back into the interior of the base.

2 days later the Phoenix exited Hyperspace in the Alderaan system. After I had landed I was met by Councilor Bail Organa and his retinue. Welcome Gavin I am sorry for contacting you like that but something has happened. Is Leia alright. Bail smiled. She is fine but I cannot say the same for Luke. You see the other day leia woke up screaming about a dark man taking a boy on a desert planet. She said that in her dream the dark man fought an old man with a lightsaber and defeated him.

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. Are you sure about this sir. I contacted a friend on tatooine and he said that the space around the planet is crawling with imperial forces. I will send someone to fetch leia With that I turned and raced back aboard the

Phoenix. I hurriedly sent a com informing the rebels of the developments and asked them to send a ship to collect the child of skywalker from alderaan.

When my apprentice acknowledged the order I then took off from the planed and entered hyperspace bound for Tatooine. When Bain had heard the transmission he had told the rebels everything from the twins existence to where they were being kept hidden and why. After that he was sent to Alderaan to fetch the girl. Escorting him were 1 medium Class fighter carrier 1 medical frigate. 4 transports. 8 blockade runners. 3 dreadnaughts 2 heavy Cruisers. 1 light cruiser.

It was the biggest fleet put together to date that the rebels had ever attempted. When the fleet arrived in orbit of Alderaan they found the princess waiting for them and ready to go. As soon as Bain's ship made landfall and he had exited the ship he was approached by Bail organa. Please take care of my daughter young man. Bail nodded looked at Leia. Are you ready to go young Skywalker Bain asked denoting the girls proper heritage.

Yes I am but I don't understand why I must go with you Bail smiled. As soon as we are away from this planet I shall tell you but now we must go. Leia nodded and boarded the ship. Bain saluted Bail organa then followed the princess aboard. As they were lifting off they saw much hand waving and salutes for the adopted daughter of Alderaan. When the Phoenix exited hyperspace over tatooine I cursed. Sithspawn what are all of those imperial ships doing here I just hope I am not to late.

I dove the ship into the atmosphere. I made sure that my destination would put me within 20 feet of the Lars homestead. I must get in and get out no time for heroics. Strangely I was not hailed. A sense of unease grew. Minutes later I landed outside the Homestead which was still standing much to my relief. Owen Lars came rushing out to greet me. When I debarked I was verbally assaulted by Owens grand chewing out for the stunt during the landing. I cut him off.

Where is Luke? Owen looked at me. Inside asleep why? I have reason to believe that Vader knows of Luke's existence and I have come here to get him away to safety. Oh man! Owen exclaimed and then he rushed back inside yelling for Luke to get up.

Moments later Luke appeared rubbing the sleep out of his eyes protesting the whole time. But Uncle Owen he said. Owen looked pale. No time Luke go with this man and face your destiny. My what. I did not hesitate I grabbed Luke and ran back onboard my ship. Hey what are you doing?

He asked. Can you buckle yourself in I asked. Yes Luke answered. I nodded then began takeoff procedures. Just as I was about to take off I felt a familiar presence and waited. Moments later Obi wan entered the cockpit and buckled himself in. I did not hesitate I took off and pointed us straight up bound for space. Who are you? Asked Luke my name is Ben and this is Gavin we are taking you to safety.

Why? Luke asked. Ben smiled I will tell you once we are safe in hyperspace. Okay the boy said and went to sleep. I glanced at Luke then at Ben. How are you Obi Wan. I am fine Gavin but Darth Vader draws ever closer. I frowned. How did Vader find out about his children? I don't know Ben answered. When we left the atmosphere we were hailed. Instead of answering I increased speed and accelerated out to space hoping to reach Hyperspace before we were caught.

Unknown craft you are transporting people wanted by the empire turn them over at once. Up yours ferret face put Vader on if you dare. Obi wan and I smiled at the sputtering coming over the com channel. This is Lord Vader who is this? I smiled. Your worst nightmare Anakin Skywalker. Impudence That man no longer exists he was weak and that is why he had to die. Anakin was not weak he just made the wrong choices that's all. I replied.

Vader roared. I felt Vader's attempt to stop my ships flight and took action accordingly. We wont surrender to you that easy. With that we burst past the blockade and headed out into deep space still to far away to jump. Return my son to me and you shall live impudent one. Don't bet on it Vader

Your child will be a Jedi like his father before him. There was silence which was just long enough for me to push the hyperdrive button and jump out of there Yeehaw I yelled when we were safe and in hyperspace. Lets get out of here Obi wan said. Next stop Rebel base and somewhere safe away from Vader. A week later we arrived back at the base and found it under evacuation.

When I hailed them I was informed of the situation and of my padawans safety and that of Leia as well. I headed for the flagship and docked. When Ben Luke and me walked down the ramp we found Bain, Leia, and Yoda of all people waiting for us. Master Yoda what are you doing here? I asked. Fetched from Dagobah by your young apprentice I was Knight Bannet. I glanced at him. Bain shrugged. If Vader knew about the twins he probably knew about Yoda as well so I went and got him.

Obi wan nodded and we watched as Luke and Leia met each other for the first time in years. Now 6 are we are though 2 not yet trained. Yoda said. I smiled yes but just wait soon we will be strong enough to take on Vader and the Emperor and hopefully defeat him and free the galaxy of his oppression. After the reunion we all went to a conference room to fill each other on the events leading up to our coming to the flagship.

Since Master Yoda had been out of the loop for a while he simply listened to what we had to say but stopped every so often to ask a question. Bain was looking around. So now what do we do Master Yoda? He asked. Continue your training you must leave the training of the twins to us. Bain nodded. Yes my Master. Gavin looked at his padawan.

While I will continue to train you I will also help master Yoda and Master Kenobi to train the twins that way we can get them trained to our satisfaction. Bain nodded. Yes master. The twins were sitting in a corner just chatting when General Jan Dodanna walked in. I raised an eyebrow at him. I am sorry for interrupting but we have news from Alderaan and Tatooine.

We gave him our full attention. It is reported that Darth Vader had Luke's Aunt and Uncle executed for crimes against the Empire. Luke gasped and hung his head We could plainly see the tears coming down his eyes. Master Kenobi went to comfort him. But on Alderaan it is a different story. As far as we know the Royal family is safe for the moment but for how long we don't know.

The men we have on the planet say that thought they were under arrest they are in no danger for some reason. Just then an aid rushed in. sir we have communications from Coruscant. Put it on the main viewer. The General ordered. What we saw shocked us all. in front of the camera stood Lord Vader. And at his side was the now obviously dead Emperor. I have killed the emperor and taken control of the empire let it be known that I will tolerate no resistance.

Any resistance will be put down with extreme force. I have punished those responsible for taking my family away. I know that the rebels are holding them against their will. I will save my children and in the process destroy the Rebellion. The time of the Republic is over. Long live the Empire. What a load of rubbish! I yelled. Calm yourself Gavin Master Kenobi said. We have to take him down now if we don't strike now it is over for us forever. Yoda nodded.

Yes but who will go deal with Vader. I will remain here and teach the younglings everything master Gavin has taught me. It is best that 3 well trained Jedi deal with Vader. Said Bain. Not possible this is a master you are not. Yoda told Bain. Nevertheless he is right if we three can take down Anakin we win it for the galaxy if not it is up to Luke and Leia to save the galaxy I replied. Yoda nodded in agreement. I agree but decide on a proper course of action we must.


End file.
